


Kiss It Better

by natashagromadin



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: I can not get enough of these two, Kissing, M/M, Short, Smut, Sweet, but also fluff, dick kisses, markjae - Freeform, to be more specific, to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Back at it again with a short cute fic involving markjae and dick kisses! Comments and kudos are always welcome. You know. This is pretty short, but cute! Enjoy! Also, Bangtan smut coming soon to a theater near you!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a short cute fic involving markjae and dick kisses! Comments and kudos are always welcome. You know. This is pretty short, but cute! Enjoy! Also, Bangtan smut coming soon to a theater near you!!!

“Youngjae your dick is seriously the cutest thing.” Mark admired Youngjae from between his legs. The boy giggled and squirmed. 

“Hyung don’t say things like that!” Despite his protests, Mark continued giggling at the shy boy. The night had been quiet for the most part, but when Mark found Youngjae on the couch sound asleep, it became anything but. Recently, the group was pushing toward more popularity which meant twice the promotions, practice, and perspiration. They barely got a moment to themselves and it was moments like this that Mark savored. Youngjae beneath him, cock flushed, and the boy’s beautiful sleepy smile lighting up the dark room. He kissed the underside of Youngjae’s cock and he squirmed. 

“It tickles Mark.” Mark chuckled and continued to lay soft sweet kisses all along his shaft. 

“If this tickles I can’t imagine how blow jobs feel for you.” Mark licked the head of his cock and Youngjae shuddered.

“Hyung…” Whined Youngjae. He tried bucking his hips up, but Mark wasn’t having it. 

“Nu-uh. I want to kiss you until you cum.” Mark rubbed his own hard on into the sofa. Youngjae whimpered when Mark let Youngjae’s dick rest against his stomach. He kissed up the shaft and licked just underneath the head. Youngjae grew flustered and covered his face. 

“I can’t believe you’re making out with my dick.” Youngjae shifted his hips and began to rock them. Mark licked, kissed, and sucked hickies onto Youngjae’s cock. The boy was a panting mess as he continued to move his spit slicked lips up and down Youngjae’s shaft.

“Are you gonna cum for me? Just from this?” Mark asked. His bottom lip jutted out and the light from the window caught on the glistening streaks of spit covering them. 

“I can’t hyung. It’s not enough.” The younger whined, bucking up. His cock met with Mark’s lips. The older licked more fiercely and let saliva dribble all over Youngjae’s cock. He bucked upon again moaning loudly.

“Yes, you can. Cum for me.” Mark commanded. Youngjae thrusted again and Mark’s lips sucked and kissed at the side of Youngjae’s cock. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Youngjae thrusted furiously against Mark’s tongue, spilling all over himself. Mark smiled knowingly. He lapped up the boy’s cum and kissed Youngjae until all of it was gone. 

“I told you you could do it.” Mark snuggled next to the flustered boy who swatted at his arm. 

“Shush.” Youngjae murmured against Mark’s temple. 

“You should probably put some pants on. Jaebum won’t like you naked on his couch.” Youngjae shook his head.

“Shush. Sleeping time” Mark rolled his eyes and kissed Youngjae’s forehead.


End file.
